


Mercy

by KitKaboodle



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BUT HES OK, Blowjobs baby, Choking, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Hair Pulling, Hhhhhh, Its just mostly smut, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rhys has a panic attack in the beginning, Rhys isnt quite a PA but close enough i guess, Rimming, Uhm, Voice Kink, hell yeah, if you squint theres plot, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaboodle/pseuds/KitKaboodle
Summary: Rhys messes up his presentation to the higher ups but Jack thinks this cute nerd is hella smart.It just so happens he's pretty gorgeous too.





	Mercy

Rhys slammed the door behind him, throwing his full weight against it. The past 10 minutes replayed over and over in his head as his chest began to constrict. His head was cloudy and he struggled to breathe. The meeting was going amazing until Jack walked in. Handsome Jack himself. He just waltzed right into Rhys' little meeting with the higher ups like he owned the place.

Well.. He does own the place so, it made sense.

He had stumbled over his words and froze, instantly locking up. Rhys had always had a hard time with public speaking but he thought he had gotten a hold on it. It turned out when your insanely attractive CEO walked in with the confidence of a thousand men it doesn't end well. 

Rhys ended up panicking and walked out. He had to leave to avoid puking in front of everyone. Apparently that's something that happens when he got nervous. He barely made it to his room before the full panic set in. It wasn't anything he wasn't already used to; being head of the cybernetic department came with a lot of stress. Still... There was something about this one that felt different. 

"Stupid..." He lifted his head to try and calm himself down. His eyes caught one of the many posters hanging in his room. He felt his face heat immediately at the face. He had about 15 standard issue Hyperion postera on his wall around his bedroom. 

They were all of the CEO himself.

Every. Single. One.

Rhys groaned and covered his face before sucking in the first deep breath in what felt like years. "Just calm down. Go back. Apologize. Your entire job isn't riding on this one meeting or anything," He wanted to scream. Jack was just another person. Just a regular human like him. Except he really wasn't and the more Rhys thought about exactly how powerful Jack was the more his dread set in. He pushed it down some more and tried to focus on the positives. He had presented his ideas perfectly, the execs seemed impressed with his speech and examples before Jack had walked in, and he was still the only one in the cybernetics department who knew how the arms were built. "Okay Rhys. We're gonna stand up," he slid up the door using his legs the same way he had slid down. "We're gonna march back in there," he opened his door and smoothed his hair back. "And we're gonna suck up like no one ever has," 

It was a good plan initially. It had some pretty decent standing until he got back to the office his meeting had taken place in and found everyone gone.

Everyone for Handsome fucking Jack that is.

Rhys mentally facepalmed and cleared his throat to maybe get his attention. Jack made a noise of acknowledgement. He had Rhys' files and notes in his hands. It seemed like he was reading over them with curiosity. 

"Oh I see you over there Cupcake," Rhys froze, the feeling of panic rising in his throat again. Or maybe that was lunch. Probably lunch. "These ideas are top notch, you tryin' to get these pushed?" Jack looked up at him and Rhys lost all his mental capacity to focus. He nodded slowly. Jack laughed at his seemingly starstruck reaction. "Rhys right? Well Rhysie baby, I'm super interested in what other ideas you've got in that pretty little head of yours," Rhys instantly snapped out of whatever trance Jack had him in.

"Wait you.. Like my designs?" Rhys blinked. He must have looked like an idiot because Jack just laughed at him. God that laugh was doing things to him. 

"Yeah Pumpkin. That's exactly what I'm saying, though a little less eloquent," Jack stood and Rhys died a little more. He was so much more imposing and tall up close. "Why's a cutie like you doing way down in the labs anyway?" Jack stopped right in front of Rhys and it made him a little weak in the knees.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

"I uhm.. I started as an intern there and they hired me-" Jack snapped his fingers, interrupting Rhys with a grin.

"Oh! You're that newbie that threw my team for a loop. You called them out on some cheap work arounds! Hey that was some great work cupcake, appreciate it." Rhys thought he was going to bite the dust right then and there. "So, am I gonna get to hear some of these plans from your pretty... Shit you've got some gorgeous lips Rhysie," scratch that; Rhys had already died. Jack was watching his lips now and Rhys subconsciously licked them. 

"The uh.." He tried his best to find his train of thought. Jack reached out and grabbed his cybernetic arm, raising it and turning it around. 

"Make this yourself?" Rhys nodded and watched the reaction of interest in Jack's eyes.

"It's a prototype. I test the designs I make on myself before I pitch them to the department," Jack almost looked shocked. Rhys offered a nervous smile. "It's more to test them out, see their functionality and their flaws so I can fix them accordingly," his voice wavered and Rhys inwardly cringed.

"Pretty and smart," Jack praised him. It made his head spin. "Alright babe I'm gonna make you a deal. I want to move you up, stick you as my top smarty pants. You'll be working with me and all that sweet jazz- yeah I know holy shit lucky you. You tell me what you need and I'll bust ass to get it for you," Rhys couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jack wanted to.. Promote him? After he had made a fool of himself in front of the other execs?

"Wait wait wait," Rhys stopped him with his other hand held up. Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not interested in some kind of personal assistant job. My ideas and work are appreciate-" Jack pushed a finger against Rhys' lips.

"I'll pause you right there Pumpkin. That's not what this offer is," he stepped closer, taking Rhys' chin between his finger and thumb. "This is a 'head of your own department that isn't cybernetics or electrical' kinda deal," he gauged Rhys' reaction, which was more of an awe because fuck he was so close. "You'd still be answering to me of course, but it would be only me. You pitch your new plans to me and you give your equipment lists to me," Rhys nodded.

"I'd be an idiot to say no," he mumbled, not daring to move. Jack chuckled lowly. Oh. Rhys didn't know he could get that hard that fast. 

"You really would be babe," Jack swooped in then and caught Rhys in a heavy kiss. His heart stopped. Hell, time itself seemed to stop around him. Rhys found himself following Jack when he leaned back. “This isn't a ‘fuck your boss for a job’ thing but god damn Rhysie I'd like to bend you over my desk,” Rhys moaned. He nearly creamed his pants from Jack’s tone and words alone. It made Jack grin. “Is that a yes baby? You want Daddy to take you to his office and tap that ass?” Rhys resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Jack’s wording and nodded. 

Jack led him to the elevator, shoving him to the wall when the doors closed. His large hands were on Rhys’ ass in an instant. Jack pulled him close, their hips grinding hard. Rhys wasn't exactly quiet about it either. When Jack dove in to bite at the skin on his neck it made him cry out. His head thumped gently on the elevator wall. “God Cupcake you sound so fuckin’ perfect. Can't wait to hear that voice screaming my name,” Rhys couldn't help the whine that left his lips. 

The doors opened and Jack wasted no time with fixing their disheveled looks before dragging him into his office. It was huge, perfectly fitting for Jack and his personality. The huge window looking out into the cosmos was a nice touch. 

Rhys didn't have a whole lot of time to admire the look and decor before Jack shoved him forward to the obnoxious desk in the middle of the room. Jack stopped behind him. His hands trailed down Rhys’ front and it stopped whatever little amount Rhys could think. His head fell back onto Jack’s shoulder when his hand pressed hard on his crotch. 

“Fuck..” Jack breathed hotly into his ear. Rhys arched slightly at the rumble. Could people be this attracted to voices? Wait there was a thing for that right? Rhys laughed quietly and it made Jack pause behind him. 

“What's so funny there Rhysie?” Jack bit his earlobe. He gasped before he was able to answer.

“Your voice,” he got out. His own voice sounded foreign to him, so needy and whiny. Damn he really turned into a mess no matter what when it involved Jack.

“Yeah? What about it baby?” Jack was so doing that on purpose. His voice was so deep. Rhys could feel his chest rumbling with it on his back. The way he spoke against his ear made it clear he had every intention to tease Rhys relentlessly with it. “You like it when I talk to you? Like it when I tell you what to do?” Rhys nodded quickly, his breath coming quicker. Jack was massaging him through his pants while he spoke. “Did you ever listen to my voice from speeches? Hm?” Another nod granted Rhys more pressure below. He couldn't keep himself silent anymore. Small whimpers slipped out of his parted lips.

“Jack please..” Jack took his hand away immediately and Rhys wanted to protest before he was pushed down onto his knees behind the desk. 

“Tsk,” Jack clicked his tongue down at him. “I have a meeting in a few minutes Pumpkin, think you could wrap those pretty lips around Daddy’s cock while I talk to this schmuck?” Rhys could have swore his mouth watered at the thought. “Gonna have to be quiet baby,” Jack warned him. Rhys nodded up to him when he sat down in his chair. Jack parted his thighs when he got up to the desk. God Rhys had never seen a better sight.

Jack had powerful legs and if the bulge in the front of his jeans had anything to say; his cock would be just as powerful. 

Rhys barely registered the door opening as he unzipped Jack’s jeans. He wasn't surprised to find the man wasn't wearing underwear. Jack’s cock was just a little darker than the tan of his skin. It was thick; longer than he had anticipated too. He leaned in to give the head a tentative lick before taking it into his mouth. Jack shifted a little above him, lowering his hips for Rhys. He didn't give Jack any warning before taking as much of his cock as he could. Jack coughed above him, one of his hands slipping down discreetly as he spoke. Fingers slipped into Rhys’ hair and tugged. Hard. He popped off him quietly, licking playfully. Jack gave him a warning tug before Rhys moved to give his clothed thighs little nips ans bites. Jack pulled harder and Rhys bit down harder to keep himself from moaning. When the hand moved away he dove back in.

Whoever was talking was having a hell of a time. Rhys could see Jack was more focused on him sucking cock than the poor guy across from him. His pretty blue and green eyes were locked on Rhys. He almost wanted to motion for Jack to pay attention to the other guy speaking but the attention he was getting was too good. Jack’s hand came back quickly and tugged Rhys off. The pop his lips made was a little louder this time and Jack snickered above him when the dude stopped talking for a moment. 

Jack shot him a warning look, telling him silently to stop. Rhys rested his head on Jack’s thigh and toyed with him every few seconds with his tongue. The man was stumbling with his words and it seemed like Jack had finally had enough. 

“Alright buddy, I'll have HR send you a packet. Don't let the door hit you on the way out,” Rhys heard shuffling and when the door shut Jack pulled his hair hard. It made his scalp tingle and sent a pulse of desire straight down to his dick. “God damn baby,” Jack purred. Rhys looked away shyly when Jack had pulled him off his knees. He sat him on the desk and pushed Rhys’ legs apart. Jack took his chin in his hand and turned his head sharply to look him in the eyes. “You make me wanna bust Rhysie,” when Rhys tried to look away Jack cupped the lower half of his face and forced his head around to look at the CEO. Rhys bit his own lip hard, his eyes flicking back and forth between the blue and the green in front of him. “You know you almost made me? Shit I wanted to cum down your throat,” he tilted Rhys’ head up and went to suck dark marks into his skin.

“Jack.. Please I need..” Rhys didn't really know what he needed. Actually, he needed a lot but he didn't know what he wanted most.

“Don't you worry kiddo, Daddy is going to take good care of you. Climb off the desk for me,” Jack stepped back. Taking his cock in his hand. Rhys watched the motion before sliding off the desk. His legs were a little wobbly as he stood. “Turn around baby,” he did as instructed and felt Jack’s hand on his lower back. “Bend over,” and he did. 

Rhys shivered when Jack moved to unbutton his pants, slipping them down along with his shoes. He heard Jack laugh and turned his head. “What the hell are those socks?” Jack was hiding his laughter behind his hand. Rhys wanted to die. His socks were a solid blue with gold stars and moons on them. 

“I like socks,” he defended himself and hid his face in his arms. Jack snickered and sat back in his chair again. 

“I know something else you're gonna love that rhymes with sock,” Rhys rolled his eyes. 

Jack’s warm hands slipped under his briefs and tugged them down. He whistled when Rhys’ skin was revealed. “Oh god damn baby, why didn't I notice you earlier. How do you hide an ass like this under those pants?” Jack pulled his cheeks apart causing him to protest softly. “Ah-ah you're gonna love this I promise,” Rhys didn't get much more than that before Jack’s face was buried in his ass. Rhys moaned under the cover of his hands, his legs shaking. Jack’s stubble pressed against his skin. His tongue was hot and so fucking long. Rhys was quickly unraveling under his touch. Jack was clearly enjoying himself, as he had moved one of his hands from Rhys’ hip to touch himself. None of his past partners had ever eaten his ass. He certainly had never expect Jack to do something like this.

Every time that tongue pressed inside him his legs shook harder. His voice was breaking already with every moan. When Jack finally pulled away Rhys had circled his thumb and pointer around his dick so he didn't cum. Jack was snickering behind him. “That good baby?” He was doing good until Jack poured something cool and sticky on him. Rhys hadn't even heard him get the lube. Jack wasted absolutely no time slipping a finger in. Rhys was obviously no stranger to this, he had plenty of toys at home to satisfy. It felt a hundred times better to have the real thing fingering him open though.

“Please, Daddy fuck me,” Rhys still had his face hidden when he said it. Jack froze for a second and decided to bring his hand down hard on Rhys’ ass. It made his head shoot up, lips opening in a cry of Jack’s name. 

“Fuck Rhys you're going to kill me,” Jack sounded strained as he slid a second finger in. “I definitely wanna see your face when you say it again,” he fucked Rhys with his fingers before pulling them out and helping Rhys turn and lay back on his desk. “I'm going to fuck you so hard into this desk, baby,” Jack leaned down over him, yanking his hips a little closer. The blunt head of his cock pressed against Rhys and his eyes went wide. “You won't be able to walk by the time I'm done with you Rhysie,” his voice sounded so dark, so clouded with lust. It made Rhys squirm down, his head dragging. “You'll be lucky if you can talk when I'm done,”

Jack pushed in slowly and Rhys saw stars. He bottomed out quickly, pulling out and fucking hard back into Rhys. The boy arched his back up and cried out. His moan seemed to bounce off the walls but he honestly couldn't have cared any less who heard. Jack kept one hand on Rhys’ hip and wrapped the other around his throat. Rhys looked up at him, filthy noises falling from his lips. Jack pressed harder, making his head throb a little. Fuck he was so good at this. When Rhys closed his eyes Jack pulled his hand away to let the flow return to normal. Rhys sucked in a heavy breath, the blood in his ears rushing. His vision cleared slowly before Jack pressed down again. He fucked Rhys hard, grunting above him. Jack was so beautiful, his usually tidy hair falling from its gel. The white streak had strands slipping to tickle his forehead. Rhys wanted to comb his fingers through it.

When Jack let his throat go again Rhys screamed.

“Daddy! Jack!” His orgasm hit him so suddenly he had no time to catch his breath. He choked a little, breathing in hard. Jack wasn't done yet it seemed. He pulled out and pulled Rhys off, pushing him over the desk. He was quick to get back inside him, holding his hips hard enough to bruise. Rhys reached to hold onto the edge if the desk. His toes barely touched the floor. He knew he was making a mess, his cock drooling from the constant barrage of that spot. Jack hit it every fucking time and Rhys was sure he knew.

“Rhys how are you still so god damn tight baby?” Jack dug his nails into Rhys’ hips. It made him rock back in time with the push of Jack’s body. “Feels so fucking good,” Rhys locked up again as his pleasure swelled. He didn't even know he was capable of cumming again. His voice was broken when he moaned. His body was so sensitive, taking Jack like he was meant for it. “Nngh..” Jack cursed behind him. “Want daddy to fill you up Rhysie?” Rhys lifted his head to look back at Jack and bit his lip. 

“Cum inside, fill me Jack please,” he begged. He was so hoarse. Jack tossed his head back in an almost bestial moan and fucked into Rhys a few more times before stilling. His hips rocked hard, stuttering. Rhys could feel him pulsing. There was so much heat around him. Jack’s chest pressed against his back, his lips on the back of Rhys’ neck. His hands rubbed soothing circles into his hips as he pulled away and out. Rhys whined at the feeling but stayed slumped against the desk. Jack spread him a little, thumbing at his hole. It made the man squirm a little and Jack smacked his ass lightly. 

“Shit baby, I'm keeping you forever. I've never seen an ass this pretty before,” Jack helped him up, cleaning him up as best he could. Rhys curled into his lap on his big chair when they were clean. “That is, if you'll let me take you out to dinner tonight pumpkin? Or tomorrow? Do this shit right?” Rhys opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

“A little late to be asking me out to dinner isn't it?” He chuckled and Jack shrugged. 

“Maybe, but I wanna make sure you stay around for as long as I can keep you, Rhysie,” Rhys smacked his shoulder softly.

“Who knew Handsome Jack was such a sap?” Jack nipped at his neck for that comment, making Rhys laugh. 

“Yeah Yeah Cupcake hardy har. You're a real smart ass,” Jack rolled his eyes and pulled Rhys’ head to give him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a suggestion from my best friend? And it turned into a monstrosity. (Ey boo ily) and I love writing Jack so much anyway! Thank you if you read this mess!


End file.
